


Angels Go To School Too

by Irregular_Psychic



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), But they dont get together yet BC of mutual idiocy, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, but after the apoca-please-don't, gonna update tags as this goes on, highschool teacher au, inconsistent updates bc im slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22032583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irregular_Psychic/pseuds/Irregular_Psychic
Summary: After the Apoca-didn't, Crowley and Aziraphale, with the help of Anathema and Adam, become teachers at a high school in London. They meet other angels and demons trying to stay under Heaven and Hell's radars too. But not before Crowley starts noticing his wings turn more grey than black.Join this ineffable duo as they try their best to adjust to being teachers and interact with the different occult and ethereal entities they meet along the way.
Relationships: Anathema & Original Character(s), Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Adam Young (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens) & Original Character(s), Aziraphale & Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Warlock Dowling & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Someday You'll Know

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to come up with enough motivation to finally make a Good Omens story with more than 1 chapter because I thoroughly enjoyed it and have decided that it deserved a story of sorts proceeding the events of the Apocalypse, no matter how crappy my writing is! So here it is! Aziraphale and Crowley as teachers at a highschool because I'm currently in high school and I've thought of how this chaotic duo would go teaching teenagers.
> 
> Anyways, onward with the actual story! If you find any grammatical errors, feel free to correct me in the comments. Also, this school system is the one at my school because I can't find it in myself to research the UK's education system.

It had been a month since Crowley and Aziraphale had averted the apocalypse and faced each other's head offices. Since then, they had fallen into a repetitive and familiar routine of eating lunch at the Ritz, dining for dinner at Aziraphale's favorite sushi restaurant and drinking til dawn at the angel's bookshop ever since.

He still can't thank the boy, Adam enough for restoring his beloved bookshop! He was awfully frightened when Crowley told him that it had burned down at first. He'd kept it up since the Bastille and he was going to be devastated if it ever amounted to a pile of ashes.

Devastated he was when Crowley spilled the news in a pub, but he made sure not to show it as it would make the demon stress over more things than the literal apocalypse. If he had slipped an accidental look of worry, the demon said nothing to acknowledge it.

But whether it was a pile of ashes in the past or not, it was currently standing in the middle of a street on Soho so it was all alright.

Aziraphale was busy reading The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, a book given by that nice girl that Crowley ran over in Tadfield[1]. He knew that there was a burnt second volume of the book (though he'd rather not think of it as often as it would remind him of lost prophecies, never to be read again) and that all the prophecies in the first volume had already occured, but he'd like to read through all the things Agnes predicted.

Not even a half hour into his reading, he was rudely interrupted by the loud ringing of his telephone[2]. 

In the most polite voice he could conjure up at that moment, he picked it up and said, "I'm sorry but we're most definitely closed today."

"Uncle Aziraphale! It's me, Adam!" The other end screamed into the angel's ear. 

"Oh, dear boy! I'm quite sorry that I replied like that! I didn't expect you to contact me today." Aziraphale apologized to the kid for his rude behavior. "Anyways, what did you call me for?"

"Well, it's almost my mum's birthday, and she wants me to invite my friends. I was thinking, that would include you and Uncle Crowley! So I'm inviting you two to the party!" Adam paused for a breath. "If you both want to, that is."

"Oh, Crowley and I would be absolutely delighted to go!" Aziraphale lit up at the suggestion of visiting Adam and his little band of friends[3]. "When are we allowed to visit?" Azirapahle knew that Crowley hadn't agreed to the offer yet—most likely because he didn't know it existed, but who knows—but knowing that the demon had a soft spot for children, if he knew that the request was from Adam, it would ensure his thoughts on the matter.

"It's happening two days from now at 2pm." Adam paused as Aziraphale heard muffled whispers from the other side. "My mum also says that you don't have to buy her gifts. She doesn't want to be a bother."

"It really isn't a bother! Crowley and I will gladly take to giving her a nice gift!" Aziraphale reassured the boy. "Oh, and just a clarification before I end the call, you and your family still live in Tadfield, right?"

"Yes, though I don't think you and Uncle Crowley have ever been to it. You could ask Miss Anathema to give you directions if you get lost!" Adam answered. For the second time, Aziraphale heard muffled yells in the background of the other's phone. "That'll be Wensleydale and Pepper. I'll have to go now, Uncle Aziraphale. Bye."

"Bye, dear boy!" The angel finished before the line went dead.

~~~

"So, what should we get our dear ol Antichrist's mom?" Crowley inquired the angel as they walked into a gift shop just two streets from his flat at Mayfair. "Y'know we could just miracle up a gift, right?" He added as he saw no point in picking a present as it took way longer when compared to snapping his or Aziraphale's fingers and making whatever Deirdre Young could possibly wish for.

"Yes, but it's not as fun. Besides, it'll be more personal and homey!" Aziraphale chirped, trying to reason with Crowley. 

"Ngk" was Crowley's reply, though deep down, Aziraphale knew that the demon would rather prefer a more personalized gift for Adam's mom too. This was one of Aziraphale's problems concerning Hell, making Crowley hide his fondness for humans and his kindness for those who deserved it. It made Aziraphale's heart both ache in hurt for the demon and boil in anger for the Head Office down below.

After an hour or two, they both agreed on a nice scarf that had the most adorable pattern of cupcakes and candles with blue and yellow stripes underneath[4]. It took a bit of persuasion for Crowley to agree to buy it for Adam's mom, but Aziraphale won in the end, paying the cashier while beaming his usual smile.

~~~

"Dear, would you mind telling me what we're doing in this shopping centre?" Aziraphale finally piped up after silently following Crowley into the mall after their trip to the gift shop. 

"Well, I thought, since we're already downtown, why don't we go shopping for a bit? Besides, I think you'll need it since you haven't changed clothes since 1870." Crowley reasoned as both of them entered a clothes shop. 

"Surely it isn't necessary to 'keep up with the times' as they say, dear. I quite like my fashion choice already." Aziraphale responded with a pout, unwilling to restyle his unchanging appearance, but still trailing behind the demon as he compared two sweaters with accompanied swears underneath his breath.

"You don't _have_ to wear the clothes we buy everyday. I just thought that we'd try it out to see if something modern would pique your interest." Crowley shrugged as he put back a sweater and grabbed a green flannel button up shirt.

"Flannel's basically just tartan right?" Crowley asked, holding up the shirt higher so Aziraphale could see it better.

"Well, actually no, dear boy. Flannel is the material used for things like clothes and bed sheets while tartan is a pattern often put on flannel and the like, but they don't go hand in hand in every situation." Aziraphale tried to explain the differences without fuming at the thought of anyone failing to distinguish the distinctions between tartan and flannel[8].

"Eh, tomato tomato. Here, angel, if you don't like it, we can put it back." Crowley said as he handed Aziraphale the green flannel.

Aziraphale reluctantly snatched the shirt up and changed in the shop's changing rooms. He came out of the room with a slightly indignant pout.

It felt weird wearing just one layer of clothes when he'd been wearing the contrary for decades. Much to Aziraphale's surprise, Crowley did not tease him for the very out of character outfit.

"Is it okay, dear?" Aziraphale tried to rattle out at least one response from the demon—who was suspiciously very silent since the blonde came out of the dressing room. Had Crowley's face gone red? Whatever for though?

"Agh, yeah, angel. But it depends on you if you like it." Crowley replied as he turned his head to a clothes rack beside him, trying to busy himself with picking a different outfit.

"Well, I'm not used to this color on me, but I like that it's very comfy." Aziraphale commented as he reentered the changing room and waited for Crowley to give him a different outfit to try on.

After a few solid hours (shopping for clothes can be difficult, even for occult beings), Aziraphale settled on a cream button up shirt, a collared powder blue t-shirt, and a dark blue pair of slacks.

"Hopefully, these clothes won't be shunned into your closet and never to be seen again, angel. I made an effort to pick your clothes for 3 hours." Crowley chuckled as he payed the cashier and handed the paper bag to Aziraphale.

"No promises, dear." Aziraphale smiled mischievously as they walked to the Bentley.   
~~~

As requested by Aziraphale, the pair decided to eat dinner at a newly opened seafood restaurant. He ordered some oysters for old times' sake. Aziraphale could swear that Crowley was smiling just the tiniest bit. He unconsciously replied with a fond smile that slipped rather easily nowadays when compared to pre-Apocalypse Aziraphale. 

They had a lovely chat[5] right before the oysters were finally served. Aziraphale urged Crowley to eat a bit as it'd seem rude if he ate all of it himself[6]. Crowley merely turned down the offer and proceeded to just drink whatever beverage Aziraphale ordered for them[7].

The dinner was going great, aside from the fact that Crowley would stare intently at Aziraphale throughout the meal. Aziraphale realized that the demon would always do that during their little food outings.

_Does it mean anything? Is there something on my face? Are my appreciative noises too bothersome?_

Aziraphale couldn't settle on just one conclusion. Like always, the demon sent mixed signals. Was he simply staring because there was nothing else to do? No, that couldn't be it. Was he annoyed at Aziraphale's constant need to eat when they both knew that beings like them didn't need to consume food? 

"Angel, you're thinking too loud. I think you're oysters are getting cold, do you want me to feed them to you?" The demon smiled playfully as he reached for one of the oysters on Aziraphale's plate.

Aziraphale went red at the thought of Crowley feeding him. Was the demon teasing him? Did he know of Aziraphale's fancy on him? Surely Crowley wasn't that much of a prick to rub that small[8] crush in his face? No, he wouldn't, Crowley would be too nice to do that.

"Ah, well, no thank you, dear boy. I'm very capable of feeding myself, but the offer was appreciated." He tried to act as naturally as possible and tried to shoo away any mental images of Crowley feeding him food of various kinds.

Aziraphale awkwardly finished his seafood while Crowley lamely nursed his drink for the rest of the meal with the occasional flits of conversation.

~~~~~~

"Oh, thank you for driving me to my bookshop, dear boy. I highly appreciate every time you do that." Aziraphale beamed a smile at the demon as he gathered himself and stepped outside the Bentley carefully.

Crowley followed suit and parked the car in front of the antiques shop beside Aziraphale's bookshop that had a "Parking for Customers Only" sign in front of the establishment.

"Ngh, shut up, angel." Crowley mumbled incoherent replies as he followed Aziraphale into the bookshop.

Neither of them said a word, but both beings knew that it was time to get madly drunk. With a snap, a bottle of wine from the cellar appeared on the coffee table of Aziraphale's backroom.

Hours after their arrival at the bookshop, the two of them were thoroughly drunk, babbling about random topics from worm faces to "instant grams".

Realizing they probably had enough, they willed themselves sober. Crowley decided that he was too tired[9] to drive home that night, so he drifted off to sleep on Aziraphale's couch. The blonde went back to reading The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, but not before draping a tartan blanket over Crowley to make sure he wasn't cold.

=======  
[1] Although if you asked Crowley, he would say it was vice versa.

[2] Aziraphale immediately regretted placing his landline right beside his study table at that moment. He moved it onto a wall beside his front desk right after the call so no more incidents like that would occur in the near future. 

[3] And maybe also Anathema and Newton. He hadn't thanked the pair enough for their willingness to give him the Nutter family heirloom.

[4] Crowley was against it the first time his snake eyes laid upon the colorful piece of clothing. He said it looked like it was for a 5 year old, evident from it's childish patterns and tacky color choice. Fortunately (or unfortunately if you asked Crowley), Aziraphale managed to persuade him into picking it as the gift.

[5] If you could call it that, as their 'lovely chat' consisted of Aziraphale rambling and Crowley giving the occasional variety of hums in response.

[6] Crowley did nothing to point out that the angel always ate the food by himself regardless, as food was never the demon's fancy.

[7] Much to Crowley's disappointment, the angel had ordered horrible iced tea that was made from an awful obscure juice powder brand. Unable to point that out and ruin Aziraphale's fine mood, he kept quiet.

[8] Was a 5000 year old infatuation still considered merely as such? Just an infatuation of sorts? Aziraphale knew the answer to that. But he didn't wish proclaim it outright.

[9] Or lazy, depending on which you wanted to believe at the time.


	2. Spread Your Wings and Fly Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idiots finally go to the party! Shenanigans with the kids and wing-showing ensues! 
> 
> But wait, why do Crowley and Aziraphale leave the party early?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly satisfied with this chapter, but I couldn't stand to look at it any longer. I swear the next chapter will be better, one way or another!
> 
> The title is from the Queen song, Spread Your Wings. The previous chapter's title was from a love song but it was merely recommended to me by a classmate and I can't remember the title so...

Crowley woke up on a bed that seemed springier than the one he usually collapsed on. It was also brighter, he realized as his vision started coming back to him, he also registered that it was a hideous pattern of tartan. _Oh shit_. He fell asleep on Aziraphale's couch! He seriously hoped that he didn't drool all over it. He had the bad habit of doing so[1]. 

He took his sunglasses from the armrest of the couch and proceeded to groggily sneak up on the angel just to bother him. He carefully walked over to Aziraphale's study desk, where he was continuing his scan of the prophecy book he was reading yesterday. 

"Boo!" Crowley tried to surprise the angel. Much to Aziraphale's dismay, Crowley's lame attempt at spooking him had succeeded. The blonde let out a small yelp of surprise before turning to the demon and trying his best to look mad at him.

"That was not amusing, Crowley! Not only did you startle me, but you also interrupted my reading." Aziraphale pouted rather than scowled, silently hoping that the harder he glares at the other, it would wipe the grin off the redhead's face. 

"Can't you take a joke, angel?" Crowley suppressed a laugh, smiling fondly at Aziraphale's adorable attempt at a scowl. "Anyways, 'm sorry but I'll have to take my leave now. The coins aren't gonna glue to the sidewalk by themselves, angel!"

~~~~~

"Did you really have to wrap the gift in tartan, angel?" Crowley scrunched his face in disgust as his eyes met the awful tartan-covered box containing the scarf they bought the other day. "Besides, where did you even find gift wrapping like that?? I doubt any store in Soho's selling such an obnoxious pattern." Crowley liked the fact that the tartan gift wrapping was so _Aziraphale_ in a way, but did the angel really need to cover everything he touched with it?

"Oh don't be such a sourpuss. Tartan is dashing." Aziraphale shushed the demon with a pout as he climbed into the Bentley. "I sure do hope you don't bring that attitude into dear Deirdre's birthday party. It's supposed to be an enjoyable day for her, I don't want you dampening the mood with your grouchiness, my dear."

"Ngk." Crowley replied as he started the engine and the Bentley began playing Bicycle Race. Seeing as they were going to visit the book girl for directions to Adam's house, the Bentley found it appropriate[2].

~~~~~  
Aziraphale and Crowley met up with Anathema and Newt, who accompanied them to Adam's home in Hogback Lane. Adam immediately recognized the presence of the angel and the demon, even if he wasn't the Antichrist anymore[4]. He ran up to them excitedly, it was as if it was his birthday being celebrated.

Adam's parents greeted the occult pair first [5] and invited them all inside. Crowley, by request of the angel, gave their gift to Deidre after a series of "you didn't have to" and "no, its my pleasure".

~~~~~  
Being the natural child magnet, Crowley was in the backyard entertaining the Them while Aziraphale sat at a table nearby to supervise them[6].

"But Mr. Crowley! We wanna see them too!" Brian whined while putting on the most convincing puppy dog eyes he could create.

"Yeah, it's kind of unfair that only Adam gets to see your and Aziraphale's wings." Pippin Galadriel Moonchild (or Pepper for short, which Crowley much prefers calling her by) said as she crossed her arms in a huff.

"What's all this fuss about? You lot haven't been looking very happy. What happened? Oh, did Crowley dishearten you all by saying that pineapples don't grow on trees or something?" Aziraphale asked, walking up to the group after realizing their shift in moods.

"They don't?!" Brian gasped.

"Yes, pineapples actually grow on the ground. They look like small spikes in the middle of tall grass blades if the pineapples haven't fully grown yet. And they typically mature over the course of a year." Wensley provided.

"Well, anyways, Mr. Crowley won't show us his wings! He let Adam see his but he doesn't wanna do it anymore!" Pepper said, crossing her arms and shooting a (surprisingly) intimidating glare at the demon. 

Aziraphale eyed Crowley weirdly. Normally, Crowley would do anything for kids. Why was he refusing to materialize his wings for these children? "Hm. Why don't we do it together, dear? Would you agree to do that for me?" Aziraphale smiled cheekily in the way Crowley could never refuse.

After a few seconds of incoherent protests, Crowley finally replied with a, "Hngk, fine, angel."

Now, nobody really knew why Crowley refused to show his wings to these kids. After all, there was no disappointing them. Even if his wings weren't groomed[7], they'd scream in delight regardless. Hell, even the demon himself probably didn't know why!

Either way, on the count of three, both beings unfurled their wings. Even after helping prevent the literal end of the world and facing off against the Four Horsepeople of the Apocalypse, all the kids, save for Adam, were utterly baffled at the beauty of the two beings' wings.

"Wait a second." Adam said, scrunching his face in confusion. "Weren't Uncle Crowley's wings black before?"

"What do you mean, dear boy?" Aziraphale turned to the demon and inspected his wings almost immediately. "Oh, dear Lord, there seems to be something wrong." He said, trying to find any foreign object that made it to Crowley's wings that'd make them look lighter than normal. 

Chalk perhaps? How would that end up there in the first place? Could the demon have bleached them? What for though? Besides, they'd turn a light gold colour if that were the case. 

Before Aziraphale could go through any more plausible causes of the strange change of color of the demon's wings, Crowley moved away from the angel's touch. What truly pulls Aizraphale from his trance is the immediate disappearance of the other's wings.

"I think we need to leave." Crowley said abruptly. "Say happy birthday to your mum for us again, Adam." And with that, Crowley urged Aziraphale to follow him back to the Bentley[8].  
~~~~~~~~~

[1] Now, it may come as a surprise that Crowley drools in his sleep, as 1, demons don't sleep and 2, occult beings can control the bodily functions of their corporations. But Crowley is a creature of habit, and after a few thousand years of drooling in his sleep, it has become an awful routine for the demon.

[2] It also reminded Crowley of the incident where the book girl biked into the direction of his car[3] and made a dent on his poor Bentley.

[3] Correction: Crowley ran her over but he would never admit to it outright.

[4] Save for a moderate amount of occult powers, which he mostly used for opening the jam jar when it was screwed on too tight by Pepper.

[5] This was because of a little angelic (or demonic depending on who you consulted) intervention that made the Young parents think that it was normal to see a blonde and a redhead pair at the party, thinking it was one of the other's distant cousins who sometimes came over for a family occasion or two.

[6] And to make sure Crowley wasn't planning any sinister schemes among the children to put grass in his tea or a commercial strawberry eclair on his plate or something.

[7] Which they always are because even if Crowley was a (former) demon, he still had _standards_!

[8] But not without the angel profusely apologizing and bidding goodbye to the kids, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! It really is a pleasure to see people read and enjoy this story! 
> 
> Anyways, the next chapter is almost finished so in the meantime, comment, share or give a kudos if you liked the chapter! Or if you didn't, you can scream all the constructive criticism you've got in the comments!


	3. A Blindly Following Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're moved away from the ineffable idiots and pushed onto a demon with seemingly similar ideas to the two. Having escaped Hell's grasp and is currently hiding in some high school pretending to be an 8th grader, Cassandra, a relatively new demon hopes to live on Earth peacefully and thank the alleged demon and angel who helped stop it's destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new character is an OC of mine that's heavily based off of me so apologies if they're too glorified in any way (bc that aint my intention). But there are also some stuff that simply don't apply to me that do to the character (like how I cant draw realistically)
> 
> Their eyes being weird is also based off of a reoccurring comment my mom makes about my eyes bc apparently theyre really wide and slightly creepy if i stare at something too long.
> 
> Im still not used to writing this character so apologies if they're kinda under baked at some parts. The title isn't based off of a song this time.

Back then, whenever Crowley, the main Earth agent of Hell, went idle for a couple of decades, Hell would send another demon to tempt around the world until Crowley sent more reports again. Cassandra was one of these demons. Having only been a demon for 2000 years, it was a surprise that they were often chosen to be the substitute Earth agent.

It might be due to the fact that Cassandra looked way more human than the rest of the demons. Even when they didn't alter their form like Beelzebub would have to or put on a mop-like wig like Hastur did, they looked like any ordinary dark brown-haired human. The only thing that usually tipped people off were the eyes. Oh it was always the eyes!

This particular demon's eyes were unsettling in a very subtle manner. They were a deep penny brown that would make you flinch when you realize that they've locked themselves on you. This was a common occurrence as Cassandra had a habit of fixating their vision onto one person or object until they realize that they've been staring for too long.

This was a valuable asset when they were on an assignment that required them to catch the attention of a human. This was also a hindrance, however, as it meant that the demon might fixate their eyes on an irrelevant object or being and forget about their assignment altogether.

Over the years they'd spent on Earth, they'd grown quite fond of it and humanity as a whole. Aside from all the murder and greed and such. Seeing as they were a demon, this disliking was very unnatural.

~~~~~~

Cassandra proceeded to close their locker after they grabbed their history textbook. They sighed, contracting a familiar headache. It was normal for the demon to have a headache this time of day[1]. It was occasionally inconvenient when they had an exam that hour, but they usually managed.

After stuffing the textbook in to their unorganized bright orange bag, they began tying their messy brown hair into a low ponytail[2]. They shuffled into Ms. Baker's class and plopped down on their seat, thoughts drifting back and forth.

"Hey, Khaye!" A familiar voice rang into their ears, waking them from their daze. They proceeded to turn to the direction of the obnoxious voice, and meets with Freddie. They saw the boy bob his head in surprise when they both made eye contact. "Ha! Your eyes are as freaky as ever! Anyways, can I borrow your phone to play Pokémon?" 

The demon grumbled as they grabbed their phone from underneath all the junk in their sling bag, and handed it over to the waiting blonde. Before the boy's hand could grab a hold of the other end of the phone, Cassandra smirked and pulled it away. "Only if you promise to not insult my eyes again. Besides, that wasn't even a creative insult."

"Okay then. I won't." Freddie answered with a groan and an eye roll. There was a moment of silence. "Now give me your phone!" He impatiently reached out to grab the demon's phone when he realized that they still hadn't passed it over to him.

Cassandra gave up and just handed the boy the phone. Now that the demon had nothing to fidget with, they took to doodling on their sketchbook[3]. Before they knew it, Freddie had returned their phone to them and Ms. Baker had started class.

History was relatively easy to the demon as they've lived through most of the things discussed in the class, but some things were very difficult to process[4].

Much to the demon's delight, they had been talking about the Age of Discovery that day. Cassandra was one of the Earth agents who tempted around Earth in that century, so they had little to no trouble remembering the likes of Columbus and Henry the Navigator[5].

Freddie, being the history fanatic that he was, would often argue with Cassandra on the timeline of events of the entire ordeal (as if the demon hadn't been there the entire time, but the boy didn't know that). Cassandra, despite being an occult being older than the Earth, drew multiple scenes of Freddie dying like they were a 5-year-old getting jealous of the gold star the teacher gave to a different classmate. Whenever the boy would look over their shoulder and try to draw a death scene of Cassandra as a retaliation, they'd hold the sketchbook away from him.

Not too long later, Ms. Baker had given every student a "surprise quiz" on the lessons they discussed. Much to Cassandra's dismay, the essay answer, "It was because I tempted him into going around the world." was not a viable response to the question "Why did Columbus travel to America?"

They had a strong urge to prove their answer[7], but eventually decided against it, knowing that stubborn humans would never accept anything against their own opinion.

~~~~~~~~

Cassandra didn't realize it, but they dozed off during their algebra class and woke up to their classmates quickly packing their bags. They shoved the stack of notebooks under their desk into the orange backpack on the floor as well as picking up one of their stray pencils and placed it into their sling bag.

After sweeping majority of the classroom, they retrieved their backpack and headed towards the parking lot.

Despite telling most people that they were 14 years old, they often drove a car to school as their flat was a long way to walk to.

It would probably have been considered a miracle that the demon hadn't been pulled over by any surveying cops as they were very clumsy with driving. It would even take them almost 3 demonic interventions to manage to park their run-down 2003 black Toyota into the teachers' parking lot[8].

As they reached the door to the old car, they browsed the key chain attached to their student ID and fitted the right one into the keyhole. Regardless of the tiredness of the demon that day, there were no casualties while they drove through the bustling streets of London.

~~~~~

They parked their car in front of their flat's building illegally and made sure no passerby nor police officer would make any comments on the fact using a demonic miracle[10]. Walking up the stairs, they greeted one of their neighbors, a middle-aged man who owned a family restaurant that was quite popular with tourists down the street, and made sure the man didn't meet with any more petty foreigners demanding refunds for no particular reason for the rest of the week.

Groggily walking towards their flat door, they grabbed the assortment of keys again and fit a tiny rusted silver key into the slot. They were greeted with a homey yet still slightly unfamiliar living room. The walls were all a warm pale yellow color, courtesy of the previous owner, and there were random posters and paintings strewn along them. There was an ancient sofa that still looked to be in mint condition due to the plastic wrap still firmly holding on to it[11].

They immediately flipped the switch on the wall next to them and plopped their backpack onto the coffee table in front of the sofa. Not even possessing any willpower to look at their phone and lo

~~~~~~~~~~~

[1] Much like Crowley, Cassandra's corporation had fallen into a bad habit over the course of their time on Earth. Their habit was contracting a headache at around 3pm til 4 o'clock due to an accident that happened during a mission decades ago where a tree fell on their head without the demon noticing and ended with their discorporate soul in Hell. They had to wait for two decades until the Corporeal Body Department lent them another body. Unfortunately, this one (the one they're still using to this day) had a faulty, which was the daily headache. They know they could just miracle it away, but they choose not to because, again, of bad habit.

[2] One time, they forgot to tie their hair up one day, and all their friends(which consisted of their history class' violin player, their homeroom's walking dictionary, and the anime artist from their art class) freaked out so they remember to never keep their hair down for longer than an hour.

[3] Despite being a relatively old occult being, they took to drawing a few decades earlier so their art was slightly green around the edges, though they've been improving slowly by the years. And though they've almost mastered realism, they always preferred the cartoon animation art style.

[4] Such as the fact that they had to know the different imaginary lines humans made up to measure the Earth better. It was efficient and very smart, but a pain on the demon's part for having to intake the confusing knowledge.

[5] They were the one who suggested to Colombus that he'd try to find India by going in a straight line. It ended in a slaughter of the Native Americans[6], but Hell found it extra amusing that they made the demon stay for another century to commit even more atrocities.

[6] It was something that Cassandra never planned to happen. Actually, they were quite devastated after hearing the news from Ferdinand, but at least they were in Hell's good books (bad books? They honestly didn't know).

[7] Maybe they could steal a file from Hell's list of Earth agents' temptations? Or bring Colombus back from hell for a short while to prove to the foolish Ms. Baker that the demon did, in fact, convince the man to venture into America. Cassandra ended up crossing off all the options as they were more trouble than they were worth in the end[8].

[8] The fact that they were learning American history instead of their own did not seem to occur to any of the students, along with the demon.

[9] The fact that nobody had scolded them was a matter of debate between a demonic intervention or the school not caring enough to check up on illegally parked cars.

[10] Despite having a growing fear that they might not be able to perform any more miracles or interventions in the future because they don't associate with Hell anymore, due to force of habit, they still use whatever miracles they have left on frivolous matters. 

[11] The plastic wrap wouldn't last long under Cassandra's care though, as the demon enjoyed slowly tearing at the plastic wrap little by little whenever they came back from school, although this particular school night did not add to the growing damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter returns to azirapale and crowley's pov.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Now, I'm almost done with the second chapter (and the third chapter) so hopefully they go up not long after this one! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated but not obligatory! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
